


Never to be Found

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

Another night of laying in your apartment, listening to the rain on your windows. You could have worked that night, but your daughter was sick, and you opted to stay with her. As these nights always went, your mind wandered to the man she inherited her green eyes from.

_Dean smiled at you, and the butterflies in your stomach went wild. You still were getting used to the fact that you could call him your boyfriend. After ages fawning over him, it was his arms you fell asleep in every night. “Hey, sweetheart?” He snapped you from your thoughts, chuckling. “Need anything while I’m out?”_

_“I’m good, thanks.” You smiled, moving over and kissing his cheek._

Sighing, you rolled to your side, willing those memories away.

* * *

Dean was doing much the same, but his bed wasn’t empty. On his chest was a pretty blonde that he’d be saying goodbye to in the morning. False hope on her part that he would call her again. It had been 6 years since the last time he’d seen you, and he didn’t blame you one bit. He did try to find you, though, just to know you were safe.

Every lead was a dead end, every bit of hope he had slowly being chipped away. As weeks turned to months, Sam watched the smile on his brother’s face appear less and less. As months turned to years, he watched Dean’s heart shatter, knowing that you were long gone. Either hiding so well that he’d never find you, or dead somewhere. The latter was something neither of them wanted to even consider.

_Dean wandered into the room he shared with you sometime after one in the morning, expecting you to be sleeping there like you always were. Curled up on your side, wearing one of his shirts, and your long legs smooth and bare._

_He froze when he found his bed empty. Storming over to the closet, he found your clothes gone. Sam rushed towards the sound of crashing, his hair sticking this way and that, wondering what was going on. “Dean?” He asked, slowing down as his passed through the door._

_His green eyes were filled with conflicting emotions as he looked towards his younger brother. “She’s gone!” He ground out. Sam’s heart sank, knowing that was the last he’d see of you._

Sighing, Dean closed his eyes and focused on the smooth body on his chest. He tried to kill thoughts of you, tried to get rid of all tiny shreds of hope that he’d ever set eyes on you again, but he just couldn’t.

* * *

Kissing your daughter on the forehead, you reminded her she had school in the morning, so she needed sleep. Nights you worked were the nights she tried to stay up, wanting to greet you when you got home. Once you’d walked out into the cool fall air, you let out a small sigh. Such a difference from when you’d been a hunter.

It wasn’t that far of a walk to your work, so you almost never drove. Only on winter nights, or when it was down-pouring. There was a breeze, causing you to pull your jacket tighter.

* * *

Dean threw back a shot before taking his beer towards the table him and Sam were sitting at. His eyes watched the current dancer move with ease around the stage, her body glitter sparkling at just the right times. Times like these, he could be focused enough that you didn’t pass through his mind.

They’d been there almost an hour when you walked in the back, greeting the other women who were like your family. During the day, they were mothers, fitness instructors, students, and more. You had been a nervous little thing when you first started, and they had helped you blossom into who you were. Some did it because they simply enjoyed it. Others because they wanted the extra money. “Hey, you.” You greeted your best friend with a warm hug.

“How’s my niece?” She asked, turning back to the mirror to finish her makeup.

“Much better.” You told her as you pulled off your coat to start getting ready for your night. You’d go between dancing and waitressing, always with a smile. Even if you wanted to deck some of the guys that came through. Over all, you loved your job.

* * *

Hearing your music start, you made your way on stage. Feeling all eyes on you gave you that boost of energy that you seemed to always get first thing. Moving your hips, you walked towards the pole and gripped it. You had your share of bruises at times, but you were used to them.

Sam laughed at something Dean was said, neither of them paying much attention to the first few minutes of your routine. He was the first to recognize you, his eyes going wide. Your back was to them when Dean finally looked over. Your hands were on the pole as you rolled your body. As you jumped up, your legs spread wide, your top half hanging down, he choked on his drink. “Sammy?” He coughed. “Please tell me I’m seeing things.” Even in the lighting of the club, he’d know your face anywhere.

“I wish I could.” He muttered, heat rising to his cheeks as he began seeing more of you than he’d ever wished to see.

Neither Winchester could pull their eyes away from you, despite the fact that the last thing Sam wanted was to be seeing you like…that. He was stunned from shock.

* * *

After you’d collected the money that hadn’t made it into your clothing, you made your way off stage. You hadn’t noticed either of them, having learned not to really pay close attention to the patrons unless it was for a lap dance.

You were changing into another outfit when one of the girls came looking for you. “Hey, sweetie, you have a customer. Lap dance, room 2.” She smiled at you.

Looking over your shoulder, you nodded. “Be there in 5.” You assured her. Going back to your clothes, you let out a breath.

* * *

Moments after you’d left the stage, Dean was out of his seat. Sam tried to stop him, worried, that his brother was going to do something stupid. However, hearing Dean request a lap dance, he backed off, sitting at the bar.

Dean sat in the room he was led to, his leg bouncing nervously. “Fuck.” He mumbled to himself. Letting his head fall back, his heart was racing. What if you’d be angry to see him? What if you were seeing someone? His mind was thinking a million things at once when the curtain opened.

You froze, staring into the eyes of someone you never expected to see again. “How did you find me?” Was the first words you’d said to him in years. Your voice was quiet, and full of fear. The last time you’d seen him, he’d been anything but the Dean you fell in love with.

“I didn’t.” He told you. “I mean…we were here for a night out…and here you are.” He got up, his heart breaking as you took a step back. Sighing, he showed you where the mark had once been. “It’s me.”

Nodding, you licked your lips. “Let me change. I’ll tell Hank I’m leaving early. Meet me at the diner down the street.” Without waiting for an answer, you turned to walk out, back through the bodies of men watching scantily clad women.

* * *

The three of you sat in the booth, an awkward silence having taken over. “I’m going to let you two talk…” Sam said as he took his coffee to another booth.

Once he was gone, you put your hands under your legs, trying not to let him see you shaking. “So, how long have you been here?” He asked, trying to ease into tougher questions.

“Uh, almost 6 years.” You told him honestly, earning a look of surprise. “Started working at the club about 4 years ago.” It was clear that would be another question. He went to open his mouth when your phone went off. “Sorry.” You pulled your phone out and answered it. “Hello.” You were stirring your coffee, staring at it as Dean watched you listen to the caller. “Uh, yeah.” He watched as you groaned and pinched the bridge of your nose. “I’m sorry, I thought she was over it. I’ll still pay you for the full night, too.” You smiled softly. “I’ll be home in a few minutes, you can let her curl up on the couch, put in Beauty and the Beast and give her a popsicle. See you soon, bye.”

Dean looked at you questioningly. “Problem?”

Sighing, you pulled out a ten and put it on the table. “My daughter’s been sick, and I’ve stayed at home the past few days with her. I thought she was over it…guess who just threw up on her babysitter?” You nodded as he made a face. Sliding out of the booth, you grabbed your coat. “Bye, Sammy.” You pulled on your coat and paused. Your daughter knew about Dean, and Sam…and you’d never intended to tell him about her. But, that was when he had the mark. Taking a deep breath, you looked over at him. “Why don’t you two come with me? There’s…a lot we need to talk about.”

“Uh, sure.” He looked worried as he got out of the booth. They followed you out into the night and he stopped you. “Do you need a ride?”

You shook your head. “I live like a 2 minute walk that way. You can drive there, though. So you aren’t leaving Baby here. I live in that building.” You pointed before walking away.

* * *

Unlocking your front door, you felt like you’d be sick. As soon as the door opened, the movie met your ears. “Nat, I’m home.” You called out as you pulled off your coat. A young brunette came out wearing one of your shirts. “Here, hun. I’ll wash your shirt for you.” You told her, handing her some money. “I’ll probably stay home tomorrow night, but if you want to come over I’ll help you with that essay.”

Nat gave you a small hug, not asking about the two men behind you. “See you tomorrow.”

Once the door was shut, you looked at them. “Wait. Here.” Both of them nodded, standing there with their hands in their pockets as you walked into the living room. “Hey, baby. Nat said you were sick again.” You put your hand on her forehead. “Well, remember the man I told you about?”

“The one you tell me bedtime stories about?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah. Him.” Your daughter nodded. “He’s here.” Her eyes went wide at that. “Baby, wait!” You tried to stop her as she slipped around you, running into the hall.

Dean’s eyes went wide as his eyes met your daughters. You came out moments later, seeing the look of shock on both of their faces. “They’re tall!” She breathed right before throwing up on your hall floor. “Sorry, mom…” She groaned.

* * *

You cleaned her up, then your hall, and got her tucked back into bed. Sam and Dean were sitting in your living room quietly, and you were dreading the coming conversation. Walking back into the living room, he glared at you. “Really?” He asked. “That’s why you took off?”

“I found out the day I left.” You told him as you wiped your cheeks. “You had the mark, and were scaring me. I couldn’t let our child be born into that. She was born 8 months later, healthy, and safe.” You watched his jaw clench, your heart breaking. “I’d do it all over again.”


	2. Favorite Bedtime Story

_“I found out the day I left.” You told him as you wiped your cheeks. “You had the mark, and were scaring me. I couldn’t let our child be born into that. She was born 8 months later, healthy, and safe.” You watched his jaw clench, your heart breaking. “I’d do it all over again.”_

* * *

Sam licked his lips, running his hand through his hair. He saw how upset Dean was, but she had a point. Not that he agreed with her entirely. “Y/N, why didn’t you come to me?” He asked. “Just let me know what was going on, let us know you’re alive, and safe?”

You moved to sit in the chair and knew it was going to be a long night. “I was worried, Sam.” You told him honestly. “I was worried that he’d see a text, or answer a call.” Your voice was soft. “Or who knows what. I did what I thought I had to to protect her, Sam. My only thought was her.”

“So, you left, came here, and became a _stripper_?” Dean snapped.

Glaring at him, you were becoming more angry than simply down. “ _Excuse_ me? If I recall, you were at MY place of employment, watching the girls.” You shot back. “Don’t even try to talk down to me because of my job.”

Dean shook his head. “Does she know what you do?”

“Yes, and no. She doesn’t know that I strip.” You started. “She knows that I waitress, and that I dance.” You shrugged. “She knows the girls from work, and loves them. I don’t see the problem.”

“You let her hang out with strippers?”

Taking a deep breath, you were about to throw him out. “I let her hang out with people who are like my family. We’re more than just nice bodies for assholes like you to watch take off our clothes. We’re students, fitness instructors, and more.” You explained. “I started working there because it was my best option as a single mother. I pay a small fee at the start of the night, and everything I make is mine. I choose when I work. If I can’t make it in, I just don’t go, and I make good money.”

He scoffed. “How much can men throwing ones at your make?”

You couldn’t hold back the smirk that formed on your face. “On a good night? I’ve made over $500.” His eyes went wide. “If there’s a bachelor party? It can get up there. Old dudes like to get drunk and give out some nice tips.” It was a nice perk. “Not all of us make that, but after 4 years, I have some regulars that know me.”

Sam was simply listening, letting everything soak in. He’d let Dean and you hash this out, he knew that you needed to.

“I’m sure you could make enough by waitressing or something!” Dean was impressed by what you made, but he still couldn’t stand the thought of other men eying you.

“I don’t want to just ‘ _make enough_ ’. I want to make sure she’s set. She has a college fund, and that’s important.” You told him. “Would you rather I do credit card scams?” You asked sarcastically.

He went to open his mouth when he glanced to your side, seeing your sleepy daughter. “Mommy said you’re the men from my bedtime stories.” She yawned. Deciding to let her stay up a few minutes, you motioned for her to crawl into your lap, which she did eagerly. Her eyes were still on Dean, who looked angry, and pained. “You’re my favorite bedtime story.” She smiled.

You saw the anger slowly fade, heartbreak taking over completely. “What’s your mom say?” He asked softly. “About me?”

Swallowing, you looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She shrugged. “I have your eyes, you have a imp ala….” She glanced at you, knowing she always said that wrong.

“ _Impala_ , baby.” You said softly.

She looked back to Dean. “Yeah, that.” He had a sad smile on his face, and you saw his eyes watering. “Mommy cries at night, too. It’s okay.” She assured him, his eyes going to you. “Mommy, he needs a hug, can I give him one?” She asked, looking at you. When you nodded, she slipped off your lap and ran to him.

Dean hugged her tight, closing his eyes. “Thank you, princess.” He said softly.

“Welcome.” She smiled before running back to you.

“I’m still mad as hell, I hope you know.” He told you firmly.

A small gasp came from your daughter. “You said a bad word!” She sounded so shocked he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry. I’m really mad. Better?” She nodded her approval and he continued. “But, I can’t just walk away.” Dean told you. “Not when I spent years looking for you, and knowing I have a kid.” He sighed. “I just can’t.

Sam finally decided to speak up. “We can stop by whenever we pass by.” He suggested, knowing that anything permanent wouldn’t work. “Stay a couple days and all that.”

You bit your lip and closed your eyes, gathering your courage. Looking at Dean, you buried your fear. “What if we move back to the bunker?”


End file.
